Summer is My Favorite Time of Year
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: John Cena has been wanting to tell Summer how he feels for some time now. All he needs is a catalyst. John Cena/Summer Rae. Written for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21.


_John Cena and Summer Rae. Requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21._

**Summer Is My Favorite Time of Year**

John Cena casually sipped from his water bottle as he watched Raw from one of the monitors in his locker room. The current match was Chris Jericho versus Fandango. He was mildly interested in the match, but more interested in the pretty blond at ring side; Summer Rae.

He had been falling for Summer since her days at FCW where they would chat over Facebook and Twitter. At first it was just friendly career advice; John was known for trying to help rookies find their niche in the company. But it soon turned into flirting on both ends. It wasn't as pertinent now that she was here in WWe, but the flirtatious exchanges still occurred whenever they were around each other.

A knock at the door snapped him back to reality. "Door's open." He called.

In walked one of his close female friends, Ruby Bennett aka Ayden Lionheart. A Diva herself, Ruby was the cousin of Chris Jericho and reminded John a lot of the loudmouthed Canadian. They hadn't gotten along very well in the beginning, but John had come to appreciate her blunt honesty and stubbornness. She was also one of the few people who knew about his feelings for Summer, a fact she used to tease him quite often.

"Still pining for Summer, I see." Ruby said, flipping her long dirty blond hair over her shoulder.

John rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in here, Ruby? Hiding from Chris?"

Ruby sat down on the bench next to him. "Yep. You know he's scripted to lose tonight. He's gonna be pissed off when he's done and I don't wanna hear it all the way back to the hotel." She turned to him. "Now, back to you. I don't understand why you don't just tell her. It's quite obvious that you're both into each other."

John absently picked at his Cenation wristband. "I don't know. I was kind of waiting for the right time, but then I got caught up in all that Rock and Wrestlemania stuff and it just kind of fell off."

"You could ask her out now. The match is over. She should be heading back to the locker room."

John thought about it. He still had about forty minutes until his match. Why not? He stood and turned to leave the locker room, smirking at Ruby who had stretched out on the bench in order to make herself comfortable while she hid from Y2J's fury.

As John maneuvered his way through the halls, he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say. He'd never had a problem asking girls out before, but Summer was different. The very sight of her flustered him and it took all he had not to sound like a bumbling idiot in front of her. He had just reached the gorilla position where she and Fandango were coming through.

"Hey Summer." John smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Hi, John." Summer smiled back.

"You looked great out there tonight. Your dancing, I mean. Not that you yourself don't also look good." John rambled before Summer pressed her finger to his lips.

"Thanks, John."

John stifled a nervous giggle. "Hey, Summer," he started. _Come on, man! Just ask her!_ "Would you, uh,…care to accompany me to the ring later?" _Damn_.

Summer thought for a moment before she nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna shower and change into a pretty dress. I'll meet you back here at the gorilla position."

As she trotted off, John mentally slapped himself for chickening out. He went back to his locker room to tell Ruby about what happened and finish preparing for his match.

Just as promised, Summer met him back at the gorilla position. A buzz let him know that he had a text message. He quickly opened it and scanned it. It was from Ruby:

_Just so you know, I've got a surprise for you. You're asking her out tonight, whether you like it or not._

He didn't have time to respond as his music went off. Summer looped her arm around his and they ran off onto the entrance ramp.

John's opponent for the night was The Miz. The match was going smoothly and he had just picked Miz up for an Attitude Adjustment when he heard Summer scream. He dropped his opponent and turned toward the commentator tables. It was Ruby, dressed in ring gear, attacking Summer.

"Whoa! Ayden Lionheart is just unloading on poor Summer Rae!" he could hear Jerry saying into his headset.

"You bitch! How dare you interfere with my cousin's match!" Ruby smacked the blond. The two women continued to tussle until John pried Ruby off of Summer. He restrained her until the referees came and began to lead her back to the locker room. He discreetly mouthed 'thank you' in her direction. He helped Summer up and she hugged him, thanking him for saving her. He asked for a mic.

"Summer, there's no need to thank me. Know why? Because I'm always going to protect you. Nobody is ever going to hurt you. Not the crazy Canadian cousins, not the Shield, nobody. Summer, I love you!" He pulled her into a passionate kiss as the audience erupted into cheers.

When she broke the kiss, she smiled. "I love you too, John."

_I hope you liked it, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 :)_


End file.
